There must be a God somewhere
by Little V
Summary: Deve haver um Deus em algum lugar, como ela me diz. E ele não vai me salvar.  TG pro "Em tons".


There must be a God somewhere.

Nas manhãs mais chuvosas, nas noites mais escuras, nas tardes mais enevoadas, sempre estava ela a mirar os céus. Como se esperasse por algo maior do que ela, do que eu e do que a oferecia. Nada disso lhe era suficiente, porque se via pequena, me via menor ainda, não queria o mundo que eu lhe tinha a oferecer. "É um mundo de insucesso. Vai ruir tão rápido quanto chegou ao apogeu". Irado, eu tentava rebater, dizia que era uma tola fervorosa, que eu não sabia de onde ela poderia ter tirado a idéia de se apegar a algo tão trouxa, algo que fazia milhões de pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo abaixarem a cabeça a instituições corruptas, inventadas, mentirosas. Ela assistia a meus ataques, ignorava meus argumentos, segurava sem titubear o terço nas mãos (Um terço de pedras brutas e roxas, Ginevra. Ele me assusta. Na pedra roxa vejo a debilidade de meus olhos e a fragilidade de tudo o que tenho – tudo material). Só mesmo uma fraca como Ginevra precisaria de religião para sobreviver ao dia-a-dia. Só ela tomaria aquilo como base ideológica. Isso era o que eu dizia todos os dias.

(Não necessariamente o que eu pensava).

Na sua hora de maior fraqueza ficou assim. Talvez seja minha culpa. Desde os 11 anos sou a assombração de seus sonhos, seu maior medo, sua maior fonte de angústia. Sou o que deixa seu coração apertado a cada instante, o monstro do armário, o pesadelo real. Aos 17 ela experimentou o apocalipse. Matei seus pais, seu suposto amor (porque Ginevra sempre amou a mim e sempre me pertenceu. Bastou-lhe tempo para dar-se conta disso. Melhor, para _aceitar _isso), seus amigos, professores, conhecidos. Reduzi a população bruxa ao meio, fundei uma era de terror, acabei com trouxas, fiz o mundo deles – sempre tão prepotente e absurdamente menor e mais fraco – se curvar ante o mundo bruxo. Ninguém vivia na clandestinidade e no mundo que construí ninguém poderia dizer não a minhas vontades – todos sabiam que aquele que me desobedecesse seria levado gentilmente até o barqueiro dos infernos. A primeira ordem que dei, como primeiro ministro de ambos os mundos bruxo e trouxa, foi de que me capturassem e entregassem Ginevra Molly Weasley, que inutilmente tentava se esconder em um campo da Cornualha. Pobre coitada, em menos de 24 horas estava em minhas mãos, seus olhos atormentados por grossas lágrimas (tão verdadeiras e assustadas), seu corpo a tremer descontroladamente por saber o futuro que a aguardava. Tornei-a rainha de meu império do mal. Dei-a um palácio, tudo o que uma mulher poderia querer, dei-a amor. Nada contentou Ginevra. Nada, exceto Deus.

Lembro-me até hoje daquela noite. Caminhávamos sem pressa por uma rua. Eu sabia que Ginny gostava de caminhar, aquilo a deixava calma, suas expressões perdiam um pouco da dureza e da falta de emoções habitual. Ela se sentia um pouco mais humana (logo ela, que tinha tudo para ser uma rainha, uma Deusa, e só o que queria era ser humana. Comum, normal e ralé. Escória). Poucos metros a nossa frente, um forte e grande sino soou. O barulho, alto e mágico, enchendo cada canto da noite sem estrelas, aquecendo com suas ondas. Ginevra soltou a mão da minha, arrancando uma expressão de fúria – eu odiava quando ela se recusava a fazer qualquer coisa que eu ordenasse, mesmo que isso fosse somente caminhar. Ficou petrificada, olhando, a cabeça pendendo ao lado, o leve vestido ondulando em sintonia com seus longos cabelos cor de fogo. A igreja se erguendo sombriamente a nossa frente.

Foi a partir de então que se apegou a Deus, voltou a sorrir, a ser doce, a ter sonhos e esperança.

Eu lhe havia tomado tudo isso, havia moldado-a só para mim. Minha rainha deveria ser fria, de aparência tão doentia quanto a minha, de falar raivoso e triste, vivendo entre a insanidade e o real. Mas Ginevra encontrara sua força, e, infelizmente, era algo que eu não podia matar, não podia destruir com feitiços ou castigos. Era uma idéia, em verdade, um ideal. Não há como matar isso, e foi a primeira vez que me vi impotente em todo meu poder. Não havia como controlar todo o mundo. Sempre existiam coisas que, por si só, se estabeleciam, criavam raízes e eram intermináveis. A religião era uma delas.

Não sei se gosto da mulher em que Ginevra se re-moldou. (Não sei se gosto, porque temo). Ela corresponde a meus gritos com um leve encolher e um olhar amedrontado, o qual me deixa cada vez mais fraco. Ela atende a meus chamados com um sorriso, cumpre as obrigações de "esposa", dá-me carinho quando não lhe peço (incontáveis foram as vezes em que acordei, no meio da noite, e a vi, ao meu lado, a acariciar com fervor meus cabelos, a sorrir com isso). Quando dou-lhe um tapa, ela me oferece o outro lado, não revida, não altera o tom de voz, não vive em um mundo opaco, vive na luz, no colorido de suas emoções sempre puras, castas e doces. E ainda me diz que aprendeu a isso tudo em um livro. A Bíblia. E ainda caminha por aí esbanjando esperança, ajudando aos perdidos, enchendo-lhes o coração. O terço roxo sempre a me fitar, a me convidar a ver o que sou, o que não deveria ser.

Ginevra voltou a ter fé, voltou a acreditar que sua vida é uma dádiva, um presente, e que não a deveria desperdiçar vendo somente o lado ruim. Ginevra acredita na eternidade, nas coisas belas, nos momentos felizes. (Mas eu os tentei destruir, não? Eu introduzi o caos ao mundo, e Ginevra me provou que sempre tem sua maneira de fugir de mim. Sozinha. Sem precisar de herói algum. Ela mesma é sua heroína, seu anjo, sua salvadora).

Ficava com olhos grandes, injetados de devoção, ansiosos por milagres, cheios de fé. Era o único olhar que refletia o céu, e só nisso eu posso acreditar. Ajoelhada em nossa varanda, mirando os céus, era tudo que eu gostaria de mirar (começavam os rumores de que meu império estava ruindo porque eu não tinha mais animo para comandá-lo, porque só sabia seguir e conversar com minha mulher, a ruiva de olhos grandes). Ela tem algo no coração, algo que desconheço, que ela chama de Deus e diz ser maior do que tudo, do que todos. Maior que o Universo, que eu, que ela, que minha obsessão por coisas mundanas e poder. Ela repete com amor no coração que só Ele é poderoso de verdade. Só ele comanda tudo. Mas ela é louca, ela se prende a isso para não perder a razão de vida. É, como já disse, um ideal. Algo pelo quê viver.

(Deve haver um Deus em algum lugar, como ela me diz. E ele_ não_ vai me salvar. Os céus só têm espaço para os olhos dela).

Intrigava-me a percepção de paraíso que ela tinha. Uma vez me disse, num momento em que beirava o sonho, que o paraíso seria um lugar sem sofrimentos e preocupações, onde teria a família de volta e onde teria a mim, porém um eu transfigurado, o eu que ela sempre teve na cabeça. Um eu irreal. Ilusório. Doce, calmo, amoroso. Indolor.

Ginevra me enlouquece. Com tudo isso, com sua forma de ser. Não sei combater doçura, submissão. Desconheço essas artes milenares, portanto não as sei manipular como manipulo a raiva, o ódio, a doença, o mais fraco. Ela é tão forte. (E eu tão fraco).

Ela me falava do céu, me falava como ele seria. Eu conseguia vê-la com clareza naquele ambiente. Seu vestido branco, seus cabelos vermelhos. Seus olhos castanhos fechados sob as pálpebras, talvez débeis em sua interminável fé, talvez cheios de vida e esperança. O terço pendendo roxo e cristalino (refletindo a paz). Ginevra me deixava atordoado. E só o fazia porque era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que me fazia rever meus conceitos, duvidar de minhas crenças. Ela trazia um lado bom de mim para fora ao mesmo tempo em que atiçava o ruim. Ela me levava a extremos e eu detestava isso. Significava perda de controle. Ela iria me levar à loucura e eu veria a queda de meu império sincronizada à minha própria e sabia que seria por culpa dela. Pelas vontades e crenças dela. Porque Ginny, minha amada Ginny, aquela que me fez perceber que até os monstros amam, me leva a pensar se eu realmente preciso de tudo isso para viver. Se alguma vez eu soube o que era viver.

Ela tinha fé e dizia que um dia eu entenderia, que abriria os olhos, que me curvaria junto a ela. Que iria junto a ela para o paraíso. Pobre Ginevra, não colocava na cabeça que não havia mais salvação para minha alma (Mesmo que eu pedisse para você que não desistisse de mim. Talvez, enquanto você não desistisse de mim e da sua fé, eu e minha alma ainda tivéssemos uma centelha de chance. Somente uma centelha).

Como ela disse no começo, vi a queda do império se arrastando devagar. O lado bom versus o lado mal. Império de Voldemort e as minorias oprimidas que eu comandava que, subitamente, se tornaram tantas e agora eram maiores que eu e meus aliados. Numa guerra, ninguém se mantém eternamente. Eu deveria saber.

Ginny mantinha-se inabalável, e aquilo me atordoava. Ajoelhava-me aos pés dela, lhe implorava que me desse uma saída (me ensine a ser como você é, me explique a fé, me faça acreditar, Ginevra). Sentia-me o menor homem do mundo, enquanto ela a mulher mais esplendorosa. Vi-me ruir e a tive a meu lado o tempo todo. Sem tremer por um segundo sequer. Em sua mão direita, o terço. Em sua esquerda, minha mão que tremia. Era meu fim. Era o fim dela. A diferença entre nós, é que Ginny nunca teve medo do escuro e do desconhecido. Eu nunca soube lidar com essas coisas.

(Eu queria as crenças dela, a fé dela. Queria virar alguém melhor para ser como ela. Mas, no meu caso, já era tarde. Só ela ganharia o paraíso. Um paraíso onde a projeção de um alguém igual a mim, porém mil vezes mais perfeito e doce, repousaria na eternidade ao seu lado. Deve haver um Deus em algum lugar, mas ele nunca abriria um espaço para mim. Só Ginevra é merecedora da piedade divina. Somente ela dentre todos os mortais).


End file.
